


Capsicle-Help

by shuchan88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crack, Crazy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Funny, Gen, Skype
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Amikor Steve barátai segíteni akarnak...Csak nem sikerül...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakumo/gifts).



Capsicle megnyitott egy csoportot  
Capsicle elnevezte a csoportot HELP AMERICA!!!-nak

Capsicle: Srácok! Sürgősen kellenének csajozós dumák!!! Segítsetek!!!  
Widow: Minek az neked, Steve?  
PurpleArrow: Jogos a kérdés. Még sose láttalak csajozni. :'D  
Capsicle: Nem mindegy? Csak kellenek, és sürgősen! Ne dumáljatok! Írjatok!  
J.A.R.V.I.S.: Tudod, mi hiányzik belőled? Ami belőlem kilóg.  
WinterSoldier: JARVIS!!! HONNAN TUDSZ TE ILYENEKET???  
StarLord: khm... biztos rajtad gyakorolt... khm...  
WinterSoldier: Ne már!   
Groot: Én vagyok Groot!  
Rocketeer: Ügyes vagy, ez aranyos volt.  
Capsicle: ???  
Rocketeer: Azt mondta, hogy "Ne haragudj, de eltévedtem. Meg tudnád mondani merre laksz?"  
Widow: Awww! Cuki a külföldi haverod! Kár, hogy ennyire szűkszavú :3  
Strange: te most ezt komolyan érted? mármint amit mond?  
Rocketeer: Még szép! MIért?  
PurpleArow: Inkább hagyjuk. -.-"  
Capsicle: Srácok!!!  
StarLord: jól van, haver, itt van egy, ettől tutira dögleni fog a csaj ;D  
Widow: Meg az egódtól is :"D  
StarLord: Hiszel a szerelemben első látásra? Vagy megint el kell sétálnom előtted?  
Gamora: Gagyi.  
StarLord: ugyan! tudom, hogy tetszik neked!  
Capsicle: Na, tőled se fogok még egyszer tanácsot kérni...  
StarLord: most miért?  
X-Prof: Nem vagy fáradt, amikor minden éjjel az álmaimban szerepelsz?   
Magneto: Te nem az elmémbe, hanem a szívembe látsz.   
X-Prof: <3  
Magneto: <3  
Wolverine: Menjetek szobára...  
Strange: Miért, te jobbat tudsz?  
Wolverine: Naná! Remélem, értesz a mesterséges lélegeztetéshez, mert eláll tőled a lélegzetem.  
Capsicle: :o Oké, ez tényleg tetszik!  
Wolverine: *önelégülten vigyorog*  
BigGreenGuy: Cukor ment a szemembe? Vagy tényleg ilyen édesen nézel ki?  
Widow: Awww! Ez olyan aranyos!  
PurpleArrow: Bruce, hívd már el végre Natashát randira!  
BigGreenGuy: Ne most...  
Widow: *-*  
WinterSoldier: A szex olyan bűn, amit nem lehet egyedül elkövetni! Ezért kérdezem: lehetek a tettestársad?  
J.A.R.V.I.S.: NANÁ!  
Widow: Hoppá! :3  
WinterSoldier: Nyílt titok. Kuss.  
Falcon: Te vagy szívem kuglófjának egyetlen szem mazsolája.   
Gamora: Srácok, tudtok ti! :D  
Ant: Szia! Jó a Pulcsid! ...megadnád a telefonszámát??   
Gamora: Visszaszívtam... -_-"  
Drax: Szép a szemed! Megnézhetem közelebbről?   
StarLord: képes, és megteszi... O.o  
Strange: Van nálad térkép? Elvesztem a szemeidben.  
Widow: Tudsz még meglepetéseket okozni, doki!  
BigGreenGuy: Szerinted mit tennék, ha megcsókolnál?  
Capsicle: O.o  
Capsicle: EZ TÖKÉLETES!!! KÖSZÖNÖM BRUCE!!! JÖVÖK EGGYEL!!!

Capsicle kilépett a csoportból

Widow: Ti tudjátok, mi ütött a Kapitányba?  
X-Prof: Passz. Kiderítsem?  
Magneto: Charles, hányszor mondtam, hogy ne játsz mások elméjével?  
Gamora: Nyugi, srácok! Szerintem előbb, vagy utóbb, de meg fogjuk tudni.  
***  
Capsicle üzenetet küldött  
Címzett IronMan  
Capsicle: Szerinted mit tennék, ha megcsókolnál? Mert szerintem azonnal elhívnálak egy randira két szívdobbanás között!   
Widow: ...  
Widow: Gamora, igazad volt. Sok boldogságot fiúk!  
Capsicle: ???  
Capsicle: O.o  
WinterSoldier: Ne már! Stevie, ez komoly? Végre felnőttél? :D  
J.A.R.V.I.S.: Ne cukkold, James!  
WinterSoldier: Dehogy cukkolom! Örülök neki! XD  
BigGreenGuy: Wow, hajrá! Örülök nektek! :D  
StarLord: ennyit a csajozásról...  
Gamora: Ugyan, helyesek. ;)  
Capsicle: ...  
Capsicle: Egy pillanat... Nem sms-t küldtem?  
Rocketeer: Hát nagyon nem! XD  
Capsicle: Jaj ne... O.o  
IronMan: Steve... Ez igaz?  
IronMan: Steve?  
Capsicle: Igen! Régóta tetszel! De nem akartam mindenkinek szétkürtölni!!! Főleg, ha vissza is utasítasz... T-T  
IronMan: ...  
Widow: Tony, ne tedd ezt vele...  
IronMan: És ha azt mondanám, hogy az hagyján, hogy megcsókolnálak, randira mennénk, de még a számomat is megadnám, hogy legközelebb tényleg sms-t tudj nekem küldeni?  
Capsicle: TONY!!! <3  
IronMan: Remélem ma este ráérsz, szivi, mert hiányzik a mackóm. Nem aludnál velem? ;)  
Capsicle: *o*  
Widow: HOLNAP BESZÁMOLÓT KÉRÜNK!!! XD

Capsicle kilépett a csoportból  
IronMan kilépett a csoportból


	2. Chapter 2

Widow megváltoztatta a csoport nevét Mentsük meg STony-t!-ra

Widow: Srácok? Tudtok valamit az ifú gerlepárról? Komolyan, olyan rég óta eltűntek, hogy kezdek aggódni. Ha azok az idióta Hydra tagok csináltak megint valamit...  
BigGreenGuy: Nyugi, Natasha. Biztos nincs semmi bajuk.  
Rocketeer: Naná! Elvégre kinek lenne attól baja, ha végigkufircolja az éjszakát? XD  
PurpleArrow: Ez jó! :'D  
Gamora: Undorítóak vagytok.  
WinterSoldier: Meg Steve a focicsapat kapitánya. Kötve hiszem, hogy azok a vízfejű idióták tartanának tőle. Elég, ha megnézitek az izmait játék közben...  
J.A.R.V.I.S.: ...  
WinterSoldier: O.o  
WinterSoldier: Szeretlek, bébi, ugye tudod? <3  
J.A.R.V.I.S.: Majd meglátjuk.  
Rocketeer: HÁBORÚÚÚ!!! XD  
Groot: Én vagyok Groot!!!  
Strange: Könyörgöm, adjon már neki valaki egy angol szótárat!  
Groot: Én vagyok Groot?  
Strange: Mi van?  
Rocketeer: Azt kérdezte, hogy miért bántod a kisebbet?  
Strange: ...  
Drax: Mi? Kit bántottak? Kitaposom a belét!  
Strange: O.O  
Strange: Egy szót se!  
Falcon: LOL! XD  
Falcon: Soha ennyire nem voltam még hálás Steve-nek, hogy összebarátkoztunk. Így mindig jól szórakozhatok a hülyeségeiteken. XD

WinterSoldier megváltoztatta Falcon nevét Röpképtelen_Csirkére

Röpképtelen_Csirke: HÉÉÉ!!!  
WinterSolder: XD  
StarLord: Végem! :'D  
Widow: Gamora, mint a másik értelmes lény ebben a csapatban - neked mi a véleményed erről?  
StarLord: Itt fekszik mellettem, az ágyat csapkodja, és épp a párnába röhög, hogy ne ébressze föl a szomszédot.  
WinterSoldier: Most komolyan úgy írogattok ide, hogy egymás mellett ültök?  
StarLord: Aha. :D  
WinterSoldier: Nincs több kérdésem.  
J.A.R.V.I.S.: Nocsak, ti együtt laktok?   
StarLord: Neeem, barátok vagyunk! :D  
Rocketeer: Aha... Láttam ám, hogy nézel a fenekére. ;)  
StarLord: Ahogy te is. :p  
Gamora: Srácok, egy picit elrabolom Petert, oké?  
Widow: Csak ne öld meg.  
WinterSoldier: Ha mégis, majd segítünk elásni a testet.  
PurpleArrow: :'D  
Loki: Ki öl meg kit? Miről maradtam le? *-*  
Rocketeer: Semmiről.  
Loki: NAAAAA!!!  
Rocketeer: Tudod, mikor mondunk el neked bármit is! Abból jó még sose sült ki.   
Loki: Ki tudja. Hátha megváltozik a véleményed.  
Rocketeer: Soha. -_-  
Loki: Elmeséljem a többieknek az esetet a mosómedvéddel? :3  
Rocketeer: Szóval, Steve-nek segítség kellett, hogy bepasizzon, és összegíűjtöttünk neki pár szöveget, aztán elmentek randira Tonyval, és azóta nem hallottunk róluk.  
Loki: Miért nem rakta bele egy zsákba, és rabolta el? Ez a legegyszerűbb, nem?  
Groot: Én vagyok Groot!  
Loki: Mit akar az a villanypózna?  
Rocketeer: Ugyan, semmit! Csak azt mondta, hogy milyen szép időnk van ma! ^^"  
Strange: Mi van azzal a mosómedvével?  
Rocketeer: Semmi. Kuss, ha nem akarod darabokban látni a csini köpenyed.   
Ant: Wow, hol lehet így nevet változtatni? *o*  
WinterSoldier: Komolyan,csak most esett le?? Meg különben is, van már egy villamosmérnöki diplomád, és ezt nem tudod? Ez a hét vicce! XD  
Ant: Kuss.  
Röpképtelen_Csirke: Ha rájöttél, hogy kell, segíts már ki!  
Ant: Oké, nyugi, meg lesz.  
Deadpool: Hellósztok!!! XD  
Widow: Az IQ szint mínuszra csökkent.  
Thor_Son_Of_Odin: Halihó! :D  
Rocketeer: És még annál is lejjebb. -.-"  
Deadpool: Ugyan, drága, tudom, hogy imádsz velem csipkelődni. Mit szólsz, ha este kisegítelek az özvegyi fátyladból? ;)  
PurpleArrow: Ennek csúnya vége lesz...  
BigGreenGuy: Ne merészeld, Wade!  
Thor_Son_Of_Odin: Ez nagyon ronda volt, Wade! Ő egy hölgy! Hogy beszélhetsz így vele?  
PurpleArrow: Mondtam. ^^'  
WinterSoldier: Néha komolyan úgy érzem, mintha dedóvóban lennénk.  
J.A.R.V.I.S.: Mondja ezt az a férfi, aki a barátja nevét Röpképtelen_Csirkére változtatta.  
WinterSoldier: Megérdemelte! XD meg különben se a barátom! Te vagy az! ;) <3  
J.A.R.V.I.S.: ^_^ <3  
Strange: Menjetek szobára. -.-"  
Deadpool: Most nézem! Miért nem szóltatok, hogy a Kapitány csajozós dumákat keresett? Nekem kötegnyi van! :D Nem ér, hogy engem kihagytatok! :'(  
StarLord: Nos, aki korán kel...  
Drax: Azt nem hagyják aludni. De ha megtudom, hogy ki volt az!!!  
Rocketeer: Fogjatok le... -.-"  
Groot: Én vagyok Groot!  
Rocketeer: Pontosan Groot.  
BigGreenGuy: még mindig nem értjük. O.o  
Rocketeer: Most nem is baj. ^-^'  
Deadpool: @#&@Đđä@{ĐĐ [ĐđÍđäđ $ß÷×ŁŁđĐää<\|*>;ß.  
Thor_Son_Of_Odin: Hát ez meg mi? O.o  
Widow: Wow! Wade olyan csúnyát írt, hogy még a chat is cenzúrázta! :'D Ehhez már tehetség kell!  
Wade: @@#<**{Đ]]Äää<°^~~°˛˛``˙~ˇ^~§+!"+%"!  
BigGreenGuy: Szerintetek megint valamit le akart írni?  
Gamora: Szerintem csak szimplán káromkodik.  
Widow: Hali! Visszajöttetek? :D  
Gamora: Igen :D  
Strange: És Peter?  
Gamora: Még él. A hangsúly a még-en van.  
StarLord: Itt vagyok. ^^'  
Loki: Kár.   
StarLord: Inkább egy szót se szólj...  
Widow: Loki, csak úgy árad belőled a bajtársi szeretet.  
Loki: Nem tettetem magam. Ki nem állhatom.  
Widow: Thor, nem csinálnál valamit az öcséddel?  
Thor_Son_Of_Odin: De hiszen a testvérem!  
Rocketeer: A múltkor hallottam, ahogy arról beszélt annak a Thanos gyereknek, hogy ki akarja próbálni, hogy egy papagáj vajon gyorsabban repül-e, ha csúzliból lövik ki... -_-  
Thor_Son_Of_Odin: Adoptáltuk...  
Loki: Na megállj, ezért még kapsz az este! >.<  
Widow: Kíméljetek meg a részletektől... -.-"  
PurpleArrow: :'D  
WinterSoldier: Te folyamatosan csak röhögsz.  
PurpleArrow: Mit tegyek? Jól szórakozom. XD

WinterSoldier megváltoztatta PurpleArrow nevét Cirkuszi Majomra  
Cirkuszi Majom megváltoztatta a nevét PurpleArrow-ra

PurpleArrow: Pech, haver. XD  
Röpképtelen_Csirke: Ne már! Te is tudod, mit kell csinálni??? Segíts már!!!  
PurpleArrow: Ahogy mondtam, jól szórakozom. XD  
Röpképtelen:Csirke: Rohadj meg...  
Ant: Ez az!!! XD

Ant meváltoztatta Röpképtelen_Csirke nevét Vaksi_Röpképtelen_Csirkére

Vaksi_Röpképtelen_Csirke: HÉÉÉ!!! AZT MONDTAD, SEGÍTESZ!!!   
Ant: Azt tettem, segítettem a többiek hangulatán. Szerintem most mindenki röhög. ;)  
Vaksi_Röpképtelen_Csirke: Anyád!

WinterSoldier megváltoztatta Ant nevét AntMan-re

AntMan: ...  
AntMan: Ez tetszik! *o* Köszi, Buck! <3  
WinterSoldier: Szívesen. ;)  
Widow: Már csak pizza és sör kéne, és meg van a tökéletes esti program. XD

Capsicle és IronMan belépett a csoportba

Capsicle: Hali srácok, mizujs? :D  
WinterSoldier: Miért vigyorogsz így? :3  
Capsicle: Mi?  
Rocketeer: Mondtam én! XD  
Widow: Na végre! Melyik Hydra volt az???!!!  
Capsicle: O.o  
Capsicle: Lemaradtam valamiről?  
BigGreenGuy: Natasha attól tartott, hogy a Hydra tagjai elraboltak titeket.  
Loki: Vagy az űrlények.  
Thor_Son_Of_Odin: Űrlények??? O.o  
IronMan: 1, Mit keres itt ez a két idióta? 2, Édes vagy, Nat, hogy ennyire aggódsz értünk. :*   
Widow: Bocs, Steve-hez beszéltem.  
IronMan: :'(  
Capsicle: Srácok... ^^'  
IronMan: Amúgy asszem láttam Brockot a moziban. Két sorral fölöttünk ült, és Francisszel smárolt.  
Deadpool: Francis!!! Meg kellene látogatnom az öreg harcost! :D Azóta nem láttam, hogy @[[]đ<<đĐ[ a lapáttal, amiért a nevén neveztem. XD  
Capsicle: Mi ez a sok krikszkraksz Wade szövegében?  
Widow: Hidd el, nem akarod azt tudni.  
PurpleArrow: Hahaha!!! XD Nem tudom őket együtt elképzelni!  
IronMan: Én nem is akartam, mégis kiégett a retinám...  
BigGreenGuy: Erről jut eszembe, Natasha... ööö... szóval...  
IronMan: Komolyan, Bruce, még itt is dadogsz?  
WinterSoldier: Ne piszkáld, bádogdoboz!   
IronMan: Kit neveztél te bádogdoboznak???  
Capsicle: Ácsi! Hagyjátok már abba!   
Widow: Én élvezem a műsort. XD  
Gamora: Inkább ne adj alájuk lovat, Nat. ^^'  
Deadpool: Lesz itt ma még vérfürdő. XD  
Loki: Tudtam, hogy érdemes volt belépni! XD  
Thor_Son_Of_Odin: Loki, mégis, hogy mondhatsz ilyet!?  
IronMan: Ne már! Te is, Wade? Miért rontod itt a levegőt?  
J.A.R.V.I.S.: Steve-nek akart csajozós tippeket adni.  
IronMan: Wade... megpróbálod...  
Deadpool: Ne aggódj, Stark, már foglalt vagyok. ;)  
BigGreenGuy: Natasha, eljönnél velem moziba?  
IronMan: O.o  
IronMan: Ki az a szerencsétlen lélek?   
Deadpool: Peter Parker. <3 Kis husi. :3  
Capsicle: Wade. Ha meglátom, hogy rosszul bánsz vele, véged. >:(  
Deadpool: O.o  
Deadpool: Na jó. Tőled félek. De miért véded ennyire? Még nem is csináltunk olyan sok mindent. O.o  
Rocketeer: Igaza volt annak a szinonímaszótárnak. Tényleg fog még itt vér folyni. XD  
Widow: Steve Peter 'anyukája'. ;)  
Capsicle: Natasha! >//<  
Widow: És igen. ;)  
Capsicle: Nem is tettem föl kérdést. O.o  
Widow: Nem neked válaszoltam, hanem Bruce-nak. :3  
BigGreenGuy: YESSS!!! XD  
PurpleArrow: O.o  
Strange: Ideje visszaolvasni az üzeneteket. Ügyes voltál nagy, zöld barátom. ;)  
BigGreenGuy: Kösz, doki. ^-^

BigGreenGuy és Widow elhagyták a beszélgetést

Deadpool: Naa! Most mi van?? Részleteket!  
J.A.R.V.I.S.: Szerintem privátban folytatják inkább. Meg is értem őket.  
Deadpool: Ahha, én is. :3  
Capsicle: Kuss.  
Gamora: Na jó, én nem maradok itt ennyi hülyével.

Gamora kilépett a beszélgetésből

Strange: Asszem én is lépek. Van még dolgom.  
PurpleArrow: Szintén.  
Vaksi_Röpképtelen_Csirke: Hé! És a nevem? Á, mindegy... :'(  
WinterSoldier: Jarvis, átjössz? ;)  
J.A.R.V.I.S.: Már megyek is. :3 :*  
IronMan: Steve? Esetleg... van kedved nálam tölteni az estét?   
Steve: Rendelj pizzát! 20 perc, és ott vagyok! ^-^  
Rocketeer: Groot, feküdj le aludni. Holnap megint nyelvtanoznunk kell.  
Groot: Én vagyok Groot? *-*  
Rocketeer: Nem, nem fogod magad kihúzni alóla. Sipirc aludni!  
Groot: :(

Wade: Most mindenki lelépett? :(  
Loki: Én még itt vagyok. ;)  
Wade: Viszlát! ^^"  
Loki: Ezért még meglakoltok! >:(


End file.
